


Помню

by Peters_Tingle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peters_Tingle/pseuds/Peters_Tingle
Summary: Зарисовка в условиях пост-встречи Стива и Тони, а также пост-смерти Питера.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	Помню

«Я хочу вернуться назад. Отмотать время, понимаешь? На несколько лет назад. Когда не было Таноса. Когда всё только начиналось, Стив, понимаешь?»

Тони замолкает и Стив видит мокрые дорожки на щеках, выжженные слезами. Они сидят здесь сколько? Третий, четвёртый час? Тони нужно бы отдохнуть, но он упорно не хочет расслабиться ни на секунду, а Стив… Разве он может уйти после всего того, что случилось?

«Хочу вернуться. В ту ночь у Клинта, помнишь, мы засыпали рядом. А утром, до отлёта, ты принес мне несколько ромашек. Помнишь?»

Глаза жжёт все сильнее, руки и лоб просто горят, а вокруг всё плывёт в попытках сморгнуть горячие слёзы. Стив нежно сжимает ладони Старка в своих, кивая головой, потому что слово «помню» комом застряло где-то в глотке.  
«Ты принёс ромашки, потому что пожалел цветы, растущие в саду». Слабая кривая улыбка.  
Стив помнит. Помнит, как встал ни свет, ни заря, когда на небе из-за горизонта появлялись первые лучи восходящего солнца. Как вышел из дома и вдохнул прохладный воздух, закрыл глаза. Как вернулся с этими нелепыми тремя ромашками к Тони, который уже ждал его. Помнит это шутливое: «Ну надо же — какой романтик», лёгкое касание плеча пальцами и поцелуй в щёку.  
«Вернуться. Когда еще не было этой Соковии. Не было договора. Не было аэропорта в Лейпциге и не было Сибири».  
Нижняя губа дрожит, напрягаясь и растягиваясь порой в попытке не разрыдаться в голос прямо здесь и сейчас.  
«Если бы только всё изменить. Если бы только не совершать тех ошибок, что мы совершили, Стив».  
Тони чувствует, как сильные руки касаются его, крепко сжимая в объятиях. Чувствует этот запах пыли и гари от костюма Роджерса и… Тепло от его шеи.  
Кладет ладонь ему на грудь и даже сквозь броню одежды ощущает тяжелые удары сердца. Знакомые до боли. Такие же, как в любую из «их» ночей.  
«Я знаю — это нелегко, Тони. Но, поверь, если я что-то понял за свои 99 лет — так это то, что вернуться назад невозможно. Всё, что остаётся — это жить дальше. И справляться с теми проблемами, которые встают на нашем пути».  
Стив запускает пятерню в короткие тёмные волосы с чуть выгоревшими кончиками, мягко и почти незаметно, осторожно, касается губами ранки на виске, уже затянувшейся корочкой.  
«Как справляться с такими проблемами, а, Стив?»  
Кажется, даже слегка насмешливо.  
«Вместе. Ты помнишь?»

Быть может, ему показалось, но под ухом вроде прозвучал короткий смешок, а уголок губ, почти наверняка, дёрнулся в ухмылке.  
Едва уловимый кивок и слабое, но светлое, тихое: «помню».


End file.
